robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Page on Robot Wars merchandise
I have been planning a large page on Robot Wars Merchandise. I have already planned out a structure, and I have a lot of images to use. However, I do want some help with it. Information I need: - The features of Robot Wars: The Technical Manual - The features of Robot Wars Extreme: the Official Guide - Information about Robot Wars Magazine - Information about The American Robot Wars 96 (which was included in a box set with the 1st world championship) If anyone knows anything about this, please post it here. I should have the whole article up in within a week, so you can post it when its up. Drop Zone mk2 16:05, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :What do you need to know about the Magazine? I may be able to help. Helloher (talk) 16:10, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::There were two official Robot Wars Magazines. Some basic information about each one may be helpful, plus some of the details that were in each (such as the battle reports covered, the fantasy fights for the first one, the behind the scenes things for the second....you get the idea). CBFan 20:07, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::What exactly are you planning to include on this page? It's quite possible that some or all of it may need to be split into separate articles, with just the most basic information on the main "Merchandise" page. You can put everything on one page to begin with if you like, and we'll decide whether any of it should be split afterwards. Christophee (talk) 22:47, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::In answer to your question Christophee, I am planning on big page, with several links to article which will also need to be made (e.g. Minibots). As for what I want to find out Robot Wars Magazine, there is only a bit I want to know. Firstly, I only have on issue of the magazine (Issue 6 of the second magazine, to be precise), so I want to find out about the features of all the magazines. Also, I want to know for sure how many issues the magazine went on for in it's second run. (The last time I was able to find a copy, it was issue 7. Did anyone have a subscrition, and recieve issue 8? When was the last one?) I think that i'll use the information about the magazine in it's own article. I'll make that once i've done the whole merchandise page. Drop Zone mk2 15:15, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::The reason the last issue you saw was issue 7 was because the Magazine was scrapped after that issue. I'm not entirely sure why, but I think it had everything to do with the BBC simply not showing Robot Wars episodes. For example, Issue 7 covered the first three episodes of Extreme Series 2, but by the time it had come out, only one episode had been aired. CBFan 17:19, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I just remembered! I need information about Robot Wars: The Game! Does anyone know what the rules are, for when I make the article. By the way, I should be able to have the whole article about Robot Wars merchandise up by the weekend (touch wood!) Drop Zone mk2 20:41, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I have the game, and the robot wars toolkit, If you weren't aware of that. The only rule I can remember is that the pit opens after 15 turns... And I've lost the rulebook and all the tools, so I can't tell you which tools there were either. Helloher (talk) 20:51, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I know that I havent uploaded that page when I said I would, because I was busy. Please be patient. I will get it up on half term. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die and all the other stuff.18:00, October 17, 2009 Drop Zone mk2 18:01, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, once again, coursework has preveted me from making the page! But I swear I will get it up ASAP! Drop Zone mk2 10:36, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Dropzone, don't worry. You musn't let this get ahead of your real life. Put the page up when you are ready. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 13:35, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Are you anywhere near getting this page done? I'd like to crack on with the merchandise articles but it would be good if this page was finished first to give us a starting point. If you like you can start the page with whatever information you currently have and we'll help you to finish it. Christophee (talk) 15:07, December 10, 2009 (UTC)